


Dates

by sevenstevearmy



Series: Dreams [2]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: M/M, date, moraliceit, roller skating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-28 19:28:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20431223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sevenstevearmy/pseuds/sevenstevearmy
Summary: Patton and Dee go on a date.





	Dates

**Author's Note:**

> I don't think it's entirely necessary to read the first installment to understand this one, but I would still recommend it.

After the incident at the park Dee wanted to stay in for a couple of days to gather himself, but the days turned into weeks. Patton would visit him every few days to see how he was doing and make food for him.

“You know you don’t have to keep cooking for me, Pat.”  
“I know, but I want to make sure you’re eating enough, while you recover. I’m _rooting_ for you!” He said holding up the carrot he was about to chop.

Dee rolled his eyes and smiled. He pretended to hate Patton’s puns, but in reality they made his day.

“Did you like the spaghetti I made for you last week? I was trying out a new sauce recipe.”  
“Oh, no. I hated it. It was just the worst thing I’ve ever eaten. That’s why I ate it all and put a sticky note on that page in your recipe book so you could find it again.”  
“Alright, alright. My favorite thing about finding new recipes is the _pasta_-bilities are endless.”  
“...”  
“Really? Nothing?”  
“I’ve decided I don’t _carrot_ all about your wordplay.”

Patton gasped and a giant smile came across his face. Dee just used a pun! He could feel the spirit leaving his body as Dee smirked at his work and turned to go to the next room. Patton finished with dinner and called Dee to the table.

“I think I’m ready to go outside again,” Dee remarked.  
“Really?! That’s great!”  
“Yeah. As much as I love your cooking, I can’t live all of my life inside, and I’m feeling a lot better.”  
“I’m so happy for you. I think to celebrate we should go to The Rink.”  
“Like ice skating? Because I don’t do so well in the cold.”  
“Oh, no. I’m talking roller skating.”

Dee froze. Roller skating? Really? At their age?

“You do realize we’re not exactly the desired demographic of those places?”  
“Who cares. It’ll be fun. We can pretend to be teenagers on our first awkward date and hold hands as we try not to fall over.”

It wasn’t something Dee would have picked for himself, but the lazy smile on Patton’s face told him maybe he might like playing out this little fantasy.

“Roller skating it is.”  
“Really? Yay!”

Dee chuckled and they finished dinner. Soon after, Patton left. He had errands to run before the next day, so Dee bid him goodbye and almost immediately called Remus.

“What’s up, Mamba?”  
“I have a date.”  
“That’s not out of the ordinary at this point.”  
“No, like, a date. We’re going roller skating.”  
“Ah, a teen fantasy date. I don’t suppose you’re going parking after?”  
“Remus,” Dee groaned. “Why did I even call you?”  
“You tell me, Viper. Maybe it’s because you’re hopelessly in love for the first time in your life?”  
“Am I?”  
“Are you?”  
“I think maybe I am.”  
“Only maybe?”  
“I don’t want to jinx it.”  
“Well that’s obvious.”  
“What do you mean?”  
“You’ve been taking it nice and slow. You know at that point in Logan’s and my relationship we were-”  
“I don’t want to hear about it. I do not need to know what you and your boyfriend do behind closed doors.”  
“Aw, give me some credit! I was just going to say we had already kissed.”  
“Really?” Dee was not having it.  
“Ok, maybe not. But it’s ok to take things slow. You and Patton seem to have a special little bond going on.”  
“You think so?”  
“Definitely. But if you ever want to move this thing along, I know plenty of tricks to-”  
“I’m hanging up now.”  
Remus laughed, “Ok, I’ll talk to you later.”  
“I can’t wait,” Dee said flatly as Remus laughed and hung up the phone.

Remus was Dee’s best friend, but he could be… A little much. He was a bit worried for Patton to meet him. 

As the week progressed, Dee and Patton decided to go out on Saturday. Remus would come over Friday to hang out, but mostly to pick out Dee’s outfit. Dee just kept waiting for Friday afternoon to come. It was agonizing. The time finally came and he was waiting for the doorbell to ring when he heard something in the kitchen. He picked up the closest weapon-like thing he had… the broom. He walked towards the noise, broom raised, and turns the corner to find-

“Remus?! How did you get in?”  
“It’s a secret.”  
“Remus! Seriously! How did you get in?!”  
“... Well I always wanted to try getting in here from the fire escape, sooooo…”  
“Why do you do the things that you _DO_?!”  
“Oh, hush. … But wait a minute, You thought there was an intruder, a potentially _dangerous_ intruder, and you brought a broom? WHat were you going to do? Scare them off with your cleaning skills? Which actually seem to be poor at best.”  
“Shut up before I call the police.”  
“Alright, alright.”

After hours of talking about various topics that came to mind, all of which Dee led back to Patton, the pair went to the closet to find a suitable outfit for the date.

“You’ll need a sweater or sweatshirt or jacket or _something_ because you _will_ freeze to death in there. How about this one?”

Remus held up an old black sparkly suit jacket that Dee had gotten but had always been too nervous to wear.

“Is that one… Ok? It’s not too much?”  
“Based on what you’ve told me about Patton, which is a lot, he will love it. Plus roller skating rinks are exactly the place for stuff like this.”  
“Are you sure?”  
“You know me. I don’t lie. Some people hate it, and some people love it, but you can always take what I say at face value.”  
“Ok. What should go with it?”  
“I’m really feeling this yellow tank top with the high neckline and these black skinny jeans.”  
“Are you sure that all goes together?”  
“One way to find out. Try it on.”  
“Ok…”

Dee changed into the outfit and Remus nearly had a stroke. He had seen his friend before, and obviously he was attractive, but he never knew he was _hot_.

“If you wear that to your date, I guarantee Patton will be all over you.”

Dee blushed, not entirely sure at the implications, but he didn’t want to let his mind wander to figure it out. After he changed back they decided to order chinese and throw on a movie. They watched a lot of horror movies, especially Hitchcock. They decided on The Birds. Eventually it was time for Remus to go home. He went in for a big hug.

“My sweet child, all grown up,” Remus pretended to tear up. “Look at you, going on a real date with a real guy.”  
“Oh, shut up.”

Dee was more than stressed waiting for the time to leave. He had decided to add his signature hat to the ensemble. Why not? As long as he was being extra he might as well go all out. He got a text from Patton: “See you soon!” Dee smiled and started out towards his destination. He managed to get a spot in the parking lot before a wave of overwhelming anxiety hit him. He looked at himself. He looked ridiculous, like he was trying to be something he wasn’t. This was a bad idea, it was a mistake. … No. He was not going to do that 10 minutes before he was set to see Patton. Remus had assured him he looked good, and after everything patton had already seen of him, this was nothing. 

“Get over yourself,” he muttered to himself before walking in. It was no surprise Patton was already there. The ball of sunshine hadn’t quite noticed him yet so Dee got to steal a moment of watching him with a smile growing on his face. He walked over before too long and the second Patton saw him, he jumped up and… fell flat on his face. Apparently he had forgotten that he had already put his skates on. Dee rushed over.

“Are you ok?”  
“Yeah,” Patton said lifting himself up and fixing his glasses. 

Patton knew he was a klutz, but this was a whole other level. As he stood up, he got a good look at Dee and-

“Wow. You look ... good,” Patton was struggling with words. How had he never noticed how attractive his date mate was before?  
“You don’t like it?” Dee looked absolutely heartbroken.  
“No, no, no! You really look really good. Like, you’re really attractive,” Patton assured him and suddenly both of them had pink crawling across their faces. It really was going to be an awkward teen-like date.

“I guess I’d better get my skates on so we can fall over together next time,” Dee smirked, trying to compose himself. The faintest pink still brushed his skin, but it was hard to tell with the funky colored lighting that kept changing.

Roller skating with Patton was like the feeling of eating a soft, warm chocolate chip cookie, or snuggling up close to the fire with your favorite book, or driving with the windows down singing your favorite songs. They stumbled at first, but then they let everything go, and just were. They stole glances and smiles, joking around from time to time, and just soaking up each other’s company. They stopped only once to get some pizza that was just the right amount of way too greasy before continuing their dance. By the end, they had decided to go back to Dee’s place for a bit. Dee couldn’t wait to tell Remus about this.

“Oooooooo! So you’re the cutie Dee keeps talking about!”  
“Remus! What are you doing here?!”  
“Awwww, Dee~, don’t be shy.”  
“Oh, so you’re Remus! It’s nice to meet you.”  
“You too! Now that the introductions are out of the way,” Remus suddenly looked deadly serious, “what are your intentions with my Dee?”  
“Remus,” Dee warned him.  
“I was just joking of course. But seriously, are you two even official yet?”

They both froze and avoided eye contact, neither wanting to say the wrong thing. Remus raised one eyebrow.

“Alright. I’ll make it easy on you. You’re boyfriends.”  
“Remus!” Dee didn’t want Patton to be uncomfortable.  
“What? It’s quick, easy, and painless. Now, any objections? No? It’s settled.”

Dee and Patton now dared make eye contact and instantly started giggling upon doing so.

“I have pronounced you boyfriends, so you may now kiss. Just wait for me to crawl back out the window.”  
“The window?!” Patton was confused and concerned.  
“Don’t ask questions. He does what he wants,” was the only reply he would get.  
“So… Do you wanna, you know,” Patton made a vague gesture.  
“I mean, if you… want to. I wouldn’t object to... you know.”

They stood not looking at each other for a second until Patton made the first move. He reached for Dee’s chin and pulled him into a quick and gentle kiss before backing away. Dee wasn’t satisfied with that. He closed the distance again, pressing a passionate kiss to boyfriend’s mouth while entwining his fingers in his hair. Patton returned the kiss and wrapped his arms around Dee. They both felt like the luckiest guy alive.

Patton never did end up leaving that night, preferring instead to stay and snuggle with his new boyfriend. It felt like he would never get used to saying that word. Virgil was getting back from England in a few weeks and they had so much to talk about.

**Author's Note:**

> There is going to be at least one more edition to the series.


End file.
